


Críquet

by Saneral_ciel



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saneral_ciel/pseuds/Saneral_ciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan declaró para una revista que le gustaría estar “jugando Críquet” con Tom. Pues bien, eso se puede arreglar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Críquet

**Críquet.**

 

Cuando Jade fue a visitar a Tom sin avisar no esperó encontrarlo saliendo, con traje de deporte, zapatillas negras, pantalón de buzo negro, camiseta gris manga corta con una raya verde cruzándola a un costado y bolso en mano.

 

—Hola— le sonrió él mientras ella fruncía ligeramente esas pequeñas cejas color café.

 

—Hola, venía a que pasáramos un rato juntos— lo dijo en el mejor tono que clamaba _claramente:_ “cancela tus planes y quédate conmigo”, Tom no pareció entender el _tono_ , estaba demasiado preocupado sonriendo como idiota y cerrando la puerta con llave— ¿Dónde vas?— decidió preguntar, ya que Tom no daba señales de reaccionar al _tono_.

 

—A jugar Críquet con Dan— le soltó con ese tono emocionado y sin dejar de sonreír.

 

Los ojos de Jade se volvieron ranuras, _Dan_.

 

—¿Críquet?— fue lo único que atinó a preguntar, ella no podía poner sus celos en evidencia, claro que no, eso llevaría a que ella y Tom tuvieran una discusión incómoda y ella no quería tener una discusión incómoda. Pero la sola mención del actor que personalizaba al conocido héroe “Harry Potter” le hacía hervir los nervios. _Ese_ , quería algo con Tom, solo que Tom era demasiado ingenuo como para darse cuenta.

 

—Sí, es que… ¿Te enteraste de la entrevista esa que le hizo July Issue de la revista Carpicho?— Jade apretó los labios y asintió secamente, _cómo no enterarse_ , resonó una voz en su cabeza con cierta rabia— ah, entonces te enteraste de que dijo que le gustaría estar jugando Críquet conmigo— y Tom no dejaba de sonreír como idiota y Jade sentía verdaderas ganas de quitarle las llaves, meterlo a la casa y encerrarlo en algún cuarto a hablarle mal de Radcliffe hasta que entrara en razón _¿Cómo se había atrevido a hablar de Tom en una entrevista? Un descarado ¡Eso es lo que era!,_ chilló en su mente— el caso es que…— continuó Tom sin darse cuenta de los pensamientos perturbadores de su novia— luego me enteré y cuando iba a llamarlo para jugar ¡Me llamó! Fue una gran coincidencia— soltó riendo, _coincidencia ¡Mis calcetas! Ese lo hizo a propósito_ , pensó la castaña, pero lo dejó seguir hablando, no fuera a ser que Tom creyera que lo interrumpía o algo así y terminaran peleando. _Peleaban mucho últimamente_ — y nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para jugar casi de inmediato ¡Y no me creía que yo igual iba a llamarlo!— y volvió a reír como tonto, Jade tenía que hablar seriamente con él sobre esa risa de salido, si iba a reír como salido _mínimo_ que lo hiciera cuando estuviera hablando de ella— como sea— suspiró mirando el reloj— no quiero llegar tarde— la besó en la frente _¡En la frente, por todos los demonios!_ , gruñó la voz de su cabeza— nos vemos otro día Jade.

 

Cogió su auto, sin preguntarle si quería ir con él o algo por el estilo. Apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, puede que Radcliffe estuviera _desviado_ , pero no por eso iba a desviar a SU Tom. Convenciéndose de eso se subió a su propio carro y prendió marcha camino a las tiendas de ropa. _Necesitaba quitarse la tensión._

 

 

 

Cuando Tom Felton estacionó cerca de la plaza que habían rentado solo para ellos dos sabía que, de seguro, Daniel ya estaría allí. Cogió su bolso del asiento del copiloto y salió al encuentro de Dan.

 

El día estaba bastante soleado, _caluroso._ Cuando logró divisar a Dan se dio cuenta de que llevaba una camiseta sencilla, manga corta, de color blanco y pegada al cuerpo _¿Qué manía tenía Dan con las cosas pegadas al cuerpo?_ , negó con la cabeza, se suponía que no se habían juntado para _eso._ Hoy se trataba de Críquet… Sin poder evitarlo siguió observando su vestuario, pantalones de buzo, azules y zapatillas negras (como las suyas).

 

Se acercó a paso lento y Daniel corrió a su encuentro, esto no pudo más que hacerlo sonreír, a veces Daniel era tan impulsivo como personaje que interpretaba.

 

—¡Tom!— llegó hasta él con la sonrisa más ancha que el rubio le conocía.

 

—¿Estás listo para que te patee el trasero?— le soltó en broma, de inmediato se arrepintió, solo un poco, pero es que mencionar “trasero” y aludir a Dan no era algo bueno para su cabeza.

 

—No podrás ganarme…— soltó el pelinegro como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la palabra “trasero” _¿Cómo era que no se daba cuenta de esas cosas? ¿Fingiría que no las notaba?_ Era todo un misterio para Tom.

 

—Como sea, vamos rápido que no quiero que nos vean y empiecen con “Draco Malfoy”— imitó con una vocecita aguda que hizo reír a Daniel.

 

—Por suerte conseguí una que está bien apartada del resto…— “apartada del resto” Tom sabía que debería estar feliz porque eso alejaría a cualquier fan impertinente, pero lo único que salía de su cabeza era _¿Qué tan apartado?_ Y con tono depredador y ansioso— suficientemente apartado para que nadie nos vea— Tom sabía que hablaba del Críquet pero eso no podía evitar que su mente vagara en una gran cantidad de posibilidades. “Suficientemente apartado para que nadie nos vea”, Dan lo estaba provocando y _tenía_ que estar haciéndolo a posta porque de no ser así iba a llevarse una sorpresa.

 

Efectivamente, luego de caminar por un buen rato entre charlas absurdas sobre que por qué no podían darle un peinado decente a Draco Malfoy que el tipo no se merecía que siempre lo retrataran como todo engominado (a Tom le gustaba cuando Dan se indignaba con él), llegaron a la pequeña cancha, con el rectángulo de arena justa para jugar _Scram Críquet_ *, con pasto verde alrededor y unos arbustos bastante tupidos que cubrían los alrededores de la cancha, acompañados de altos arboles detrás de ellos. _Completamente privado_ , pensó Tom _¿Por qué no habían ido allí antes?_ En ese punto Tom estaba seguro de que Dan, derechamente, lo estaba provocando.

 

Las sospechas aumentaron cuando Dan decidió echarse en el suelo, lejos de cualquier mirada ajena, con la espalda apoyada en esos arbustos verdes y frondosos mientras sacaba agua de su bolso y bebía dejando, _sí, dejando,_ porque Tom ya podía jurar ante un juez que Dan lo hacía adrede, gotear algo de agua por de su boca y caer por su cuello.

 

—Hace demasiado calor— Tom _tenía_ la imperiosa necesidad de demostrarle a Dan que había entendido todas las _indirectas_. Así que se dejó caer junto a él (bastante junto a él) y le arrebató la botella de las manos para beber de la misma— ¡Oye!— se quejó el moreno, pero sin estar realmente molesto.

 

—Es que… sí hace calor…— Dan sonrió.

 

—Luego me tendrás que dar de la tuya—Tom se limitó a asentir.

 

Se quedaron en silencio. Tom ya no necesitaba más señales que esa para saber que Dan DEFINITIVAMENTE lo estaba provocando. Si fueran a jugar Críquet habrían empezado hace rato.

 

—Y…— Tom tenía problemas para ser el que comenzaba con todo, tal vez fuera porque él tenía una novia _real_ , no una ficticia a miles de kilómetros como Dan. Dan lo sabía, así que antes de que se enfrascaran en una vacía conversación que solo les quitaría tiempo, se acercó a besar a Tom.

 

Sí, Tom sabía que no era _correcto_ hacer eso en el campo de Críquet, pero tampoco es que alguien pudiera verlos allí.

 

Pronto Tom sintió como Daniel se sentaba a sobre él, con las piernas rodeándolo y frotando su culo contra su miembro en un intento inútil de despertarlo, _inútil_ porque el amigo de Tom estaba despierto hacía ya bastante rato. Tom pudo sentir el gemido de Dan vibrar en su garganta cuando notó lo duro que ya estaba.

 

Por supuesto que Tom no perdió el tiempo, una vez iniciado el juego él era experto en continuar, bajó las manos hasta el pantalón de buzo del pelinegro. _Benditos sean los elásticos del pantalón_ , pensó cuando sin ningún problema de botones ni cinturones logró colar sus manos bajo él y presionar el trasero de Dan.

 

—¡Tom!— gimió en respuesta mientras comenzaba a frotarse más rápido contra él, Tom le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, Lucius Malfoy habría estado orgulloso de esa sonrisa.

 

Tom no aguantó más y agarró al actor de la camiseta tumbándolo contra el suelo, sin perder la oportunidad de llevar una mano directo a su entrepierna y observar con ojos azules dilatados de éxtasis como Dan cerraba los ojos y dejaba salir un gemido ahogado. Le gustaba eso, le encantaba que Dan fuera tan _ruidoso_ , la mayoría del tiempo era un problema, pero a Tom le gustaban los problemas. Le _ponían_ los problemas.

 

Dan estiró los brazos para atraerlo y comenzar a comerle la boca, Tom lamió los labios del chico bajo él y, sin guardar la lengua, comenzó lamer el cuello de Dan, volteando su cuerpo para poder ir hasta su espalda. Arrugó con una mano la camiseta blanca hacia arriba y saltó ese trozo de piel cubierto por ella para poder lamer y dejar un rastro decente de saliva por su espalda. Ahora tenía a Dan a cuatro patas frente a él y no iba a desaprovecharlo. Siguió bajando con la boca hasta llegar al borde del buzo y lamió en parte la extensión de la tela, en parte la frontera que indicaba que si bajaba más llegaría a su culo.

 

Nuevos agradecimientos mentales para el elástico de los buzos, esta vez de parte de los dos. Tom no demoró ni medio segundo en bajar ese buzo azul junto con la ropa interior (que normalmente le era lo más fácil de quitar) y poder depositar su lengua en esas nalgas blancas y ansiosas que clamaban por ella.

 

Sonrió, Dan gemía más a cada momento mientras él lamía los rededores de su entrada sin penetrarlo todavía, los gemidos eran un claro pedido de que entrara ya. Así que, no queriendo decepcionar al actor, separó sus nalgas con las manos e introdujo su lengua en el orificio de Dan, tan caliente y apretado.

 

Y allí estaba, el primer GRAN gemido del día, Tom le había dicho alguna vez a Dan después del sexo que a veces gemía como puta, Dan había sonreído, se había encogido de hombros y había soltado en su mejor tono de desinterés “no me vas a negar que eso te pone”, Tom no le respondió en ese entonces, pero estaba seguro de que Dan sabía como le ponían esos gritos que daba cuando estaba lleno de placer.

 

Siguió en eso, follándolo con la lengua mientras con una mano le acariciaba la polla, pero ya comenzaba a sentir la necesidad demasiado urgente de satisfacerse a sí mismo y, no podía, con una mano en el culo de Dan y la otra en su polla _¿Por qué dios no le habría dado más brazos?_ Abría hecho más que feliz a dos mortales y, como estaban las cosas hoy en día, la felicidad de dos mortales era algo bastante difícil de encontrar.

 

—¡Tom, ya!— y Tom agradeció mentalmente que Dan quisiera tenerlo dentro de él porque ya no aguantaba y como no hubiera dicho nada se la hubiera metido igual.

 

Así que sacó su lengua de ese trasero, relamiéndose los labios al observar el estado gelatinoso que había logrado hacer de Dan. Se inclinó sobre él y posicionó la punta de su polla en esa entrada que prometía _mucho_ placer a su necesitado miembro.

 

Entró en él emitiendo un ronco gemido, sabiendo que ese era el momento en que los dos disfrutaban por igual. Comenzó a moverse, apuntando a ese punto dentro de Dan que había aprendido a saberse de memoria.

 

—¡Justo ahí!— gimió el pelinegro. Tom no dijo nada, Dan no necesitaba decírselo, sus gemidos y estremecimientos le decían todo.

 

Se acercó a besarle la piel del cuello mientras fijaba fugazmente la vista en las manos de Dan, casi enterradas en el césped y apretando con fuerza.

 

Duraron un poco más antes de que Daniel se derramara dejando el césped bañado con su esencia y dos embestidas después lo hiciera Tom, dentro de Dan.

 

Tom salió del interior de su amante (porque al fin y al cabo eso era Daniel, su amante) y luego de subirse la ropa (otra vez _¡Benditos buzos!_ ) se dejó caer sentado en el pasto, apoyándose en los arbustos como había hecho Daniel antes. Lo observó limpiarse, subirse la ropa e ir a sentarse a su lado. Nadie los había visto, de ser así ya había una docena de reporteros en el lugar dispuestos a arruinarles la fiesta y lucrar con su vida sexual.

 

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato más, con Dan apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Tom y soltando uno que otro suspiro de vez en cuando.

 

—¿Sabes?— comenzó Tom, captando la atención del chico a su lado y perdiéndose por un momento en sus ojos azules. Él también tenía los ojos azules y precisamente por eso nunca le había llamado mucho la atención la gente con ojos azules, pero Dan era distinto, sus ojos eran tan penetrantes y expresivos que no podía evitar perderse en ellos. Sonrió para darle paz a esa incertidumbre retratada en el rostro de su amante— si me preguntan en una entrevista dónde me gustaría estar en ese momento…— sonrió de forma traviesa— diré que contigo jugando al Críquet.

 

Ambos echaron a reír.

 

 **Fin.**

 

 

*Scram Críquet: es una modalidad de Críquet en que solo se ocupan dos jugadores que tienen como objetivo ganar más punto que el contrario mientras se turnan para batear y lanzar. En el Críquet normal juegan once jugadores por equipo.


End file.
